The subject invention is directed toward the fastener art and, more particularly to an assembly for connecting associated components to relatively thin panels.
The invention is especially suited for use in the vehicle art for connecting various structures to vehicle body panels and will be described with respect thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used in many different environments for a variety of purposes.
In the manufacture of motor vehicles, it is frequently necessary to attach various structural and accessory components to sheet metal body panels. For example, roof rails have commonly been attached to the sheet metal roof panel through the use of expansible metal fasteners. Typically, the fasteners have comprised a tubular body having a flange at one end and an internally threaded portion at the other end. The fasteners are inserted through openings in the roof panel with the tubular body extending interiorly of the panel and the flange resting against the exterior surface of the panel. The barrel is arranged to radially expand and lock the fastener in the panel opening when a screw is threaded into the barrel.
The arrangement described is generally satisfactory but does suffer from certain disadvantages. The primary disadvantage is that the screw must be installed twice. First when the tubular body is expanded and again after the vehicle has been painted and the roof rail is being installed. If excessive torque is applied to the screw, the fastener can sometimes rotate resulting in an installation that can rattle and leak.